mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II
| image = File:Cardcaptor-sakura-shaosaku-31737881-1024-768.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = 1.4.14 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Nana7 #Framm18 #Vommack #Hachi #Fat Tony #Levi #Marq (Panther) #HappyKiddo #Boquise #Jay Gold #Plasmid #Shadow #Benjer #Slick #Barcallica | first = Vommack | last = Nana7, Framm, Hachi, Fat Tony, Marq, Happykiddo, plasmid, benjer3, Slick | mvp = Nana | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on Cardcaptor Sakura anime/manga. It is sequel to Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia It began on January 4, 2014 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (Jan 11). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie Rules: D1 = No Lynch / D2+ = Random tied player lynched *Shown in NP **Kills **Successful Saves **Redirect **Traps **Follow Spy **Vote Manips **Lynch Save *Not Shown **Spy **Block **Lie Detection Role Description Cardcaptors: Be in majority (Indy must be gone) #Sakura - A young girl who was able to open the Clow book but accidentally lost them all upon releasing the power of the Windy card. May block a player each night. #Keroberos - The Guardian Beast of the Seal. He appears to be nothing more than a stuffed animal though. He has entrusted Sakura with the task of recapturing the Clow Cards. He is able to sense the power of nearby cards and identify them. He may spy a player each night. ODTG: He may alter the results of the day's lynch to make someone appear as another. (Lynch Frame) #Tori - Sakura's brother. While not a cardcaptor himself, he does know about Sakura's power (though he pretends not to) and will help when possible. He may redirect an action. #Julian - A close friend of Sakura and her biggest crush. He is very kind and friendly and can use this nature to convince a person to change their vote. (Vote-manip) ---- Clow Cards: Eliminate Cardcaptors and Li #The Firey - One of the elemental cards and one of the most aggressive. It may kill a player each night. #The Watery - Another of the elemental cards. RID Lynch Save. #The Earthy - Another of the elemental cards. Will form a dome around a player, blocking them for a night. #The Fly - Taking the form of a large bird, it will take a player high into the sky, saving them for the night. #The Shadow - Collects the shadows of others to increase it's power. It will hide among the shadows and spy a player each night. #The Wood - A gentle card that can create branches, vines and roots to grow. It can take the form of trees and plants, following a player to learn who targets them (Follow spy) #The Mist - Will shroud a player in mist which will confuse them, redirecting their action. #The Illusion - It can take on many forms. It's action will be based on a die roll. ##Kill ##Save ##Spy ##Block ##Redirect ##Choice #The Maze - Can create a maze to trap a player. (Saved, Blocked, Unlyncahble) #The Libra - Can tell when a person is telling the truth or lying. Day ability: Chooses a post made by a player and is told at the end of the day if the player was lying in the post chosen. (experemental role) ---- Indy - Out of 5 potential targets, must outlive 3 and RID kill 1 #Li - A member of the Li clan, a clan of sorcerers. A rival of Sakura who believes he should be the one to control the power of the cards. May RID kill a player each night. N1/D1 immunity. Appears saved by The Fly or The Watery. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Nana7 - The Illusion *Framm18 - The Maze *Hachi - The Wood *Fat Tony - The Fly *Marq - The Libra *HappyKiddo - The Shadow *Boquise - The Watery *plasmid - The Earthy *benjer3 - The Firey *Slick - The Mist Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster #Nana7 - The Illusion #Framm18 - The Maze #Vommack - Keroberos - Lynched D1 #Hachi - The Wood #Fat Tony - The Fly #levi - Julian - Lynched D3 #Marq - The Libra #HappyKiddo - The Shadow #Boquise - The Watery - Killed N2 by The Firey #Jay Gold - Tori - Killed N3 by The Firey #plasmid - The Earthy #Shadow - Sakura - Lynched D2 #benjer3 - The Firey #Slick - The Mist #Barc - Li - Killed N2 by The Cardcaptors Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games